A fanfic do Naruto XD
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: A autora está sem criatividade pra escrever uma fic. Então, o Naruto resolveu escrever sua própria fanfic, com Sasuke como protagonista. será que ele tem talento pra ser escritor? XD [oneshot.]


Hanna- Nha... .-.

Haku- Que foi?

Hanna- Eu tava com vontade de escrever um one-shot, mas não tenho idéia do que escrever. ú.ù

Naruto- HANNA! \o\ Deixa eu escrever! Deixa! Deixa! \º-º/

Hanna- **Você** quer escrever uma fic, Naruto? O.O

Naruto- Hai n.n

Haku- ... –puxando o Deidara pra longe- Não tô com um bom pressentimento, vamos aproveitar e ir embora.

Deidara- Un. Concordo o.o Uma fic escrita pelo Naruto pode ser bem pior que uma escrita pela Hanna ú.ù

Hanna- Tó, Naruto. n.n –entrega o papel e a caneta que usa pra escrever as fics-

Naruto- Hehehehe... º-º Então, vamos começar! Tebbayo!

Legendas:

_**Ramen :3 – Qualquer besteira que o Naruto ta escrevendo na fic.**_

**Hey! O.ó – Qualquer comentário do próprio Naruto**

Socorro i.i – Falas dos personagens da fic XDD

_Eu não mereço isso, mereço? Ú.ù – Pensamentos. (sejam do Naruto ou dos personagens)_

Pega biscoito XD – Ações (Sejam do Naruto ou dos personagens)

oOoOo

obs- Como é o Naruto que vai escrever essa fic, eu optei por um método "Naruto" de escrita. XD Por isso que, quem já leu outras fics minhas antes, vai notar que o tipo de escrita não é o mesmo XD

**A fanfic do Naruto**

_**Hum... Primeiro... **_

**Não... Acho melhor riscar esse "primeiro" o.o**

_**Hum... Era uma vez, uma pessoa chamada... **_

**Chamada... Chamada... PUTZ! QUEM VAI SER O PROTAGONISTA? XDD Vamos ver... Em quem é que eu quero descontar a minha raiva? u.u** **Ah! Lógico! \n.n/**

_**...Sasuke!**_

Puf! Sasuke apareceu no meio do nada (isso pq Naruto ainda não havia descrito um cenário ¬¬).

Sasuke- Putz, mas que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? o.ô Aliás, onde é que eu estou? O.o

**Hehehehehe Yo, teme!**

Sasuke- Naruto? o.ó Onde é que você esta? Sasuke olhou em volta, mas não achou Naruto.

**Eu to aqui! \o/ Não consegue me ver? XP Então talvez você esteja sonhando comigo. \o\ **Naruto começou a falar, com o objetivo de confundir Sasuke.

Sasuke- Sonhando? Não! Eu não to sonhando! E além do mais, porque é que eu sonharia com você?! u.ú

**Porque você me ama! XP E quer me ver pra poder realizar um sonho erótico comigo! \o/**

_Sasuke- ...Será que eu tenho uma imaginação tão poluída assim? o.ô Será que eu estou realmente sonhando? . _Sasuke se beliscou ITAI! EU SABIA QUE NÃO ERA SONHO!

**HAUHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHU! TEME! CAIU DIREITINHO! XDDDDD**

Sasuke- Naruto! Explica essa porra agora mesmo! o.Ó

**Calma, mal educado u.u **

_**A boca de Sasuke foi fechada com zíper.**_

Sasuke- MFFFFFFFFFFFF OxO

**Isso aqui é uma fic. E eu sou o autor! \o/ Legal né? n.n **

Sasuke- MFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! \ÒxÓ/

_**A boca do teme foi aberta de novo.**_

Sasuke- NARUTO! SEU DESGRAÇADO! ME DEIXA SAIR DAQUI! \Ò.Ó/

**o.o Hey, se continuar tão mal-educado, eu faço você ficar mudo u.u**

Sasuke- O.O' Er... Afinal, que tipo de autor/autora irresponsável deixaria VOCÊ escrever uma fic? Ò.ó

Hanna- Yo! \o

Sasuke- ...Tá explicado ¬¬'

**Bem, agora que você já teve suas explicações, podemos começar? n.n**

Sasuke- Não. ¬¬ Eu quero ir pra casa, então me tira daqui.

**Ù.ú**

_**Sasuke afirmou com muito entusiasmo que gostaria de começar a fic.**_

Sasuke- Hai! \o/ Mal posso esperar pra começar! n.n

Sasuke- ... Naruto! Não acredito que você me obrigou a falar isso! Ò.ó

**n.n **

_**Bem... Sasuke era uma linda princesa...**_

Puf! Sasuke apareceu vestindo um lindo vestido azul-bebê, rodado, repleto de fitas e babados.

Sasuke- Que humilhação... ¬¬

_**Ele morava no reino de Konoha. O reino era lindu, repleto de pasáros, eskilos e otros animais kawais. **_

Sasuke- Naruto, você precisa urgentemente de aulas de ortografia ¬¬ Bem, ao menos agora já tem um cenário, eu tinha a sensação de que estava voando ao olhar para aquele nada u.u'

**u.ú''' **

_**O irmão do príncipe se chamava Itachi. Ele era um mulherengo, tarado, mas também muito gostoso u.u**_

Itachi aparece ao lado de Sasuke, usando roupas da "época", e com uma cara de perdido.

Itachi- O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? o/.\o E que roupas ridículas são essas? U/.\ú  Ele olhou para suas próprias vestimentas.  ...Sasuke? o/.\o AHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAH Eu sempre soube que você era viado! XDDDD

Sasuke- ... ù.ú' O Naruto ta escrevendo uma fic, e até agora, eu e você somos os personagens ¬¬

**Yo, Itachi! \n.n**

Itachi- Yo, Naruto-kun! \n/.\n

_Sasuke- Meu Deus, dois idiotas ¬¬_

_**Itachi não queria herdar o reino, por isso o rei Sai começou a procurar pretendentes para Sasuke.**_

Sai surge do nada, sorrindo, vestido com roupas de rei. 

Sai- Hum? o.o Eu jurava que estava vendendo uma pintura por xxxxx ienes, e de repente apareço aqui? O que é que está havendo?

Sasuke- Putz, Naruto acabou de ferrar com a sua vida XDD

Itachi- Meus pêsames o/.\o\

**o.o''' ops... n.n' Er****… **

_**O rei Sai sentou-se em seu trono, e vários pretendentes começaram a entrar pela porta.**_

PUF! Vários personagens surgiram do nada. Todos vestidos com roupas da época.

Haku- Ah não! Deidara! Nós entramos na fic!

Deidara- i.i E essa pena na minha cabeça ta me dando coceira o.ó

**o.õ Hm, vocês aparecem depois... n.n' **

Haku e Deidara somem.

_Sasuke, Sai e Itachi- Sortudos ¬¬'_

Kiba- Mas que diabos...? o.ô QUE ROUPA MAIS GAY É ESSA, SASUKE? XDDD

Sasuke- ù.ú Culpa do Naruto.

_**Os pretendentes foram um a um, se aproximando do rei, deixando presentes e fazendo declarações amorosas para Sasuke.**_

Kiba- Como se estivesse enfeitiçado, se dirige ao rei, põe uma lata de raros biscoitos caninos ao lado do trono, e fala: Rei Sai, gostaria muito de poder obter a mão da princesa em casamento...

Sai- Também tava "enfeitiçado" Agradeço pelo presente e por suas palavras. Sasuke, cumprimente-o.

Sasuke- Ele não tava enfeitiçado XD Naruto, me tira daqui! i.i

Itachi- Ele tbm não tava enfeitiçado ahUHAUhauhauahUAH isso ta começando a ficar divertido XDD

Sai- Sasuke! o.ó

_**... Sasuke cumprimentou o príncipe Kiba, com toda a delicadeza que possuía.**_

Sasuke- CAI FORA DAQUI SEU HOMEM-CACHORRO! O príncipe chutou Kiba para longe.

**o.o'**

_Sai- Onde foi que eu errei? O.o_

Pretendentes- oo'

Sai- Er... é TPM, não liguem n.n'

Sasuke- EU SOU HOMEM!

Pretendentes- ECA! X.X Boa parte saiu, ficando só aqueles com tendência yaoi.

Sasuke- oo'

_**Er... o próximo pretendente se dirigiu ao rei.**_

Gaara- Eu só to aqui ainda porque quero saber onde raios eu vim parar! O.Ó

Itachi- É uma fanfic escrita pelo Naruto. Com o tempo você acostuma! XD

Lee- Então isso explica o seu vestido, Sasuke? XD

Sasuke- ù.ú'

**Hey! Vocês vão ficar batendo papo ou continuar a fic?**

Neji- Naruto, tira a gente daqui ¬¬

Sai- Não adianta pedir. ú.ù

Tobi- Ao menos muda as roupas, Tobi se sente ridículo assim ó.ò

Lee- Eu gostei das roupas 8D

Gaara- Naruto, você ta afim de morrer? ò.ó

Itachi- Também não adianta ameaçar XDD

**Ta bom, vocês que pediram! U.ú **

Todos- WEEEEEEEE Vamos ir embora finalmente!

**Não o.o' **

Todos- ¬¬

**Mas a fic vai tomar um rumo legal :3** **MuahAUHAUAHuaHUahuHAUahUAhuhaua!**

Todos- o.o'

**Primeiro, vamos fazer uma pequena mudança no vestuário de alguns :3**

Nesse momento, Tobi, Lee e Sai aparecem vestidos com vestidos rodados, semelhantes ao de Sasuke. Tobi com um vestido laranja, Lee com um verde-musgo e Sai com um preto.

Tobi- Esse ficou melhor 8D

Sai- Putz, de rei eu passei a travesti? O.ô

Lee- Hum... É bem confortável D

Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi e Neji- o.ô

_**Em seguida, Deidara (vestido com roupas masculinas da época XD) adentra o local, junto com Haku (vestindo um vestido da época, rodado e branco XD) os dois gritando desesperados e acompanhado de vários pássaros de argila.**_

Deidara- PROTEJAM OS SEUS UKES! \O.O/

Todos- Nani? o.ô

Haku- É O OROCHIMARU! \O.O/

_**Orochimaru, montado em uma fênix gigante, destrói o teto do castelo. A fênix pega Haku, que havia tropeçado por causa do vestido, e o põe junto de Orochimaru.**_

Orchimaru- KUKUKUKUKUKU! TODOS OS UKES DA FIC SERÃO MEUS!

Haku- Deidara! T-T

Orochimaru- Da uma paulada na cabeça do Haku, que desmaia. Agora, os próximos ukes! \o/

Haku- x.x

Ukes- OO' Tentam fugir, mas todos tropeçam em seus respectivos vestidos (Aqui, os ukes vão ser os que tão de vestido XDD Isso inclui o Sasuke XD Não estranhem alguns casais anormais, ok? Afinal, quem ta escrevendo é o Naruto! XD)

**Ta ficando divertido! XD**

Semes- NARUTO! Ò.Ó

A fênix pega todos os ukes, e os põe junto de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru- Usa sua magia para fazer com que eles desmaiem. Kukukuku Agora, vamos. :3 O pássaro vai embora, levando seu mestre e os garotos consigo.

Deidara- Hey! Porque ele só bateu no Haku? o.Ó

**Bando de seme covarde, ninguém protegeu o seu uke. U.u**

Semes- o.ó

**Err... n.n'' **

_**Mas Deidara foi inteligente, mandando um de seus pássaros seguir a fênix. **_

Deidara- Sob a "magia" de seguir o que Naruto escrevia na fic. Um de meus pássaros de argila está seguindo a fênix, venham comigo que nós salvaremos os garotos! n.n

Gaara- Não é bem mais fácil mandar o Naruto escrever que todos reapareceram aqui?

_**Nesse exato momento, Gaara foi atingido pelo lustre.**_

Itachi- Creio que isso foi um "não" o.o

Neji- Peraí. Antes de mais nada, eu não sou gay, como é que o retardado do Naruto pôde me pôr como seme? o.ó

_**Então, Neji se deu conta de que sempre foi apaixonado por Sai u.ú**_

Neji- MEU POBRE SAI-KUN! EU TENHO QUE SALVÁ-LO! T.T

Todos- oo'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Em algum lugar, no castelo do mal do tio Orochi...**_

Orochimaru- Kukukukukuku. Nunca pensei que conseguiria tantos ukes kawaiis de uma só vez n.n

Ukes- oo'

Orochimaru- Por quem será que eu começo:3

Lee- VAMOS MATAR ELE! Os ukes se jogam em cima de Orochimaru.

**O.O' Eu não tinha planejado isso...**

_**Mas, os garotos tinha força semelhante à de garotinhas de 5 anos, e Orochimaru venceu-os facilmente. **_

Orochimaru- Nani? o.o Se dá conta que os ukes estão jogados no chão, desmaiados.  Não sabia que eu era tão forte assim! XDDD

**...¬¬'**

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Itachi, Gaara, Neji e Deidara caminhavam pela floresta. O castelo de Orochimaru estava envolto por uma barreira mágica que eles não podiam atravessar. Foi então que avistaram uma linda sereia maga, que estava sentada sob uma pedra no meio de um lago, cantando com sua maravilhosa e deslumbrante voz.**_

Sakura- Lálálálálálálálá!!!!!!!!!! Os animais caem mortos, devido à voz horrível da garota.

Itachi- Naruto, você precisa urgentemente de óculos o.ô

Neji- E de limpar os ouvidos frequentemente também o.o' Tampa os ouvidos.

Deidara- É nesse momento que eu invejo os surdos. Un. O.o

Gaara- A pessoa que criou a frase "A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê" com certeza conhecia o problema pelo qual o Naruto passa. ¬¬

Sakura- Ò.Ó

**Seus... Seus... mal-educados! Ò.Ó Coitadinha da Sakura-chan!**

Sakura- ARGH! Naruto? O.Ô

**Sou eu sim, Sakura-chan! n.n**

Sakura- Ah não! Você apareceu para atormentar a minha vida? ú.ù

Hanna- Naruto!

**Sim, Hanna-chan? oo**

Hanna- Passa esse papel pra cá! Ò.Ó Pega o papel que Naruto usava pra escrever a fic e começa a escrever algo. 

(Cena criada pela Hanna XDDD)

Começa a tocar uma música muito familiar.

Neji- Onde foi que eu já ouvi essa música? O.õ

Gaara- Me é familiar também o.o

Deidara- Un, será que é o..? o.o

Itachi- É sim. XD

Sakura- o.õ?

Naruto- o-o?

No ápice da música, Kisame surge, cortando Sakura ao meio com suas mandíbulas.

Sakura- x.x

Naruto- OoO

Deidara- Sabia. A música tema do filme "Tubarão" XDD

Itachi- Bom trabalho, Kisame! n.n

Kisame- :3

**Pronto Naruto, pode voltar a escrever! XD** Entrega de novo o papel e a caneta pro Naruto.

Hanna- Mas se você pôr a Sakura de novo, considere-se morto. n.n

(Fim da cena criada pela Hanna XD)

**Oo' Er... Vamos acabar logo com isso. **

_**O peixe mágico, Kisame, disse aos jovens como desfazer a barreira de Orochimaru...**_

Kisame- É TUBARÃO! T-U-B-A-R-Ã-O! Ò.Ó

**Ta, que seja ¬¬**

Kisame- u.ú' Vocês devem pegar o baú de ouro duende mágico Kakuzu, correr no lugar por 500 km, pular 7 vezes com o pé esquerdo, esperar passar a mula sem cabeça, visitar o abominável homem das neves e...

Gaara- PARA AÍ! NÃO TEM UM JEITO MAIS FÁCIL, PORRA?! Ô.Ó

Kisame- Vocês podem se vestir de ukes e esperar que Orochimaru venha rapta-los. XD

Neji- ... Depois de visitar o abominável homem das neves vem o que mesmo? e.e

Itachi- Dane-se! Vamos pelo caminha mais curto!

Deidara- Un. Concordo... o.o Deidara era o mais confuso no momento XDD

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Orochimaru- Eu já volto meninos, vou comprar uns brinquedinhos para a gente se divertir ;D Ele sai, deixando os ukes sozinhos

Haku- E eu ainda reclamava quando a Hanna escrevia as fics... ¬¬'

Sasuke- Putz, eu por acaso tenho cara de uke? O.ó

Sai- Vc tem uke até no nome u.u'

Tobi- Tobi ta com medo... i.i

Lee- Gaara-sama, cadê você? i.i

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Itachi, Gaara, Deidara e Neji estavam usando vestidos rodados, fazendo suas melhores caras de ukes.**_

Garra- ...Eu pareço um travesti... ¬¬

Itachi- Tudo para salvar o Tobi... u.û'''

Deidara- Un... -.-

Neji- Eu to realmente parecendo uma mulher i.i'

Orochimaru passa voando, vidrando os olhos nos jovens.

Orochimaru- KAWAII!!!!!!! Mais ukes! n.n

Todos- oo'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- Gente, acabei de me dar conta de uma coisa... o.o

Tobi- O que, Haku-san?

Haku- Eu não sei jogar cartas. -.- Larga as cartas que usava para jogar com os outros.

Lee- Yosh! Bingo! Põe as cartas na "mesa" mostrando o seu jogo. Ganhei. n.n

Sasuke- A gente tava jogando pôquer, e não bingo! O.ó

Sai- Jurava que a gente tava jogando "stop" O.o

Tobi- Tobi tava jogando dominó o.o

Haku- o.o' _Deidara, me tira daqui logo, Pelo amor de Deus! i.i_

_**Nesse momento, Orochimaru entra, trazendo os garotos consigo, e os jogando dentro da cela.**_

Orochimaru- Agora que já temos um número considerável, vamos começar a diversão n.n

Gaara- AGORA! MATEM ELE! \Ò.Ó/

**Nossa o.o' Er... acho melhor censurar essa parte...**

(Algum tempo depois do massacre...)

Semes e ukes no maior clima de romance.

Lee- Arigatô Gaara-san, nunca pensei que você faria cosplay de princesa só para me salvar. n.n

Gaara- Só não conte isso pra ninguém, certo? Beija o Lee

Tobi- Itachi-san veio salvar Tobi! Tobi ta emocionado:3

Itachi- Eu sei, eu sei. Não dá pra ficar longe de você. Puxa a máscara do Tobi, só deixando sua boca aparecer, e o beija.

Neji- Sai-kun! Que bom que você está bem!

Sai- Que que deu em você, Neji? o.ô

Neji- Dá um beijo desentupidor de pia no Sai.

Sai- O.O Que se dane, eu gostei XDD Volta a beijar o Neji.

Deidara- Nunca imaginei que faria par com você, Haku-kun o.o

Haku- Nha, é bom variar de vez em quando, né? Deu seu típico sorriso de puro como a neve.

Deidara- Pode crer que sim! Un! n.n Puxou Haku, beijando-o.

Sasuke- Fiquei segurando vela... ¬¬

Naruto- Yo, Sasuke! n.n

Sasuke- O que vc ta fazendo aqui, Naruto? o.ô

Naruto- Vim te dar o seu final feliz. ;D Puxou Sasuke pela cintura, beijando-o em seguida.

Sasuke- Hm... Sabe, até que você não é um autor tão ruim assim...

**Fim \o\ **

Hanna- êita... Não pensava que o Naruto fosse tão pervo para fazer tudo acabar em beijo o.o Mas até que eu gostei XDD


End file.
